


【毒液/毒埃】孕育（pwp一发完）

by xian_yu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xian_yu/pseuds/xian_yu
Summary: 蒙眼play  共感play  产卵play





	【毒液/毒埃】孕育（pwp一发完）

蒙眼play 共感play 排卵play 产卵play   
共生体生子有大量私设，一切都是为了更好的享用埃迪

自从两人确定了奇怪的关系之后，毒液原本高大威猛凶残的形象就飞速崩塌，从猛兽逐渐变成一只家养犬类，具体体现在——

“埃迪我们还没吃饱……”可怜弱小但能吃.jpg

“不行，今晚已经够多的了，”埃迪瘫软在床上，有气无力地陈述道，“如果你再乱来，接下来一个月都没有巧克力。”

“那……”

“也没有炸薯球。”

“……”

“没得商量，人脑也不行。”埃迪抢先说到。

“埃迪讨厌！！！”毒液嘴上生气地在埃迪耳边咆哮，身体却很诚实地把他的宿主包裹起来，调节人类的精神状态，让他快速地进入梦乡。

毒液最近不对劲。

这不公平，埃迪愤愤地想，为什么毒液可以肆无忌惮地阅读他的大脑而他就不能反过来了解到毒液在想什么！他最近明显有事情瞒着我！

“我们没有。”毒液适时地冒了出来。

“天哪我太吃惊了！你居然还在我身体里，”埃迪夸张地尖叫，“我以为你找了个新宿主呢！”

“但是埃迪脑子里不是这么想的，”毒液严肃地纠正道，“你在想‘他怎么还不说话他好长时间没跟我说话了’，然而实际上，我们上一次对话就在一个小时前。”

“好了闭嘴！”埃迪恼羞成怒，“然后从我的脑子里滚出去！我受够了被人阅读思想！除非你也能让我读到你的！”

“‘快哄哄我我只是在耍小脾气请不要离开我……’”毒液一字一顿地念到。

“我知道我在想什么！”埃迪咆哮，“不用你读出来！”

“生气和害羞？这两种感情也能够并存？天哪人类果真是感情复杂的生物。”毒液赞叹道。

埃迪气得说不出话来。

“好的，我们道歉，”毒液见好就收，“我们可以向埃迪开放思维。但是有一个条件——”

“什？什么？”埃迪瞬间忘了自己还在生毒液的气。

“你马上就能知道了。”毒液平静地宣布。

话音未落，几根触手就迅速地撑爆了埃迪的衣服，然后用不容拒绝的力道把他摁到床上。

“等等，”埃迪垂死挣扎，“现在还是白天。”

回答他的是几根捂住他眼睛的触手。

“唔！”突如其来的黑暗使得埃迪的身体愈发敏感起来。大量触手从他身体里涌出来，顺着身体一寸一寸地覆盖上他裸露在外的皮肤。那些黑色液体紧贴着他的身体，末端还长出了小吸盘，妥善照顾到了他身上的每一个敏感点，很快就把埃迪逗弄得眼冒金星，完全忘记了挣扎。

“让我们来看看埃迪需要什么，”毒液愉悦地说，“‘前面想要被触碰’？没问题！满足埃迪所有要求！”

黑色的液体在空中化出形体，轻柔地撸动起埃迪的阴茎，时不时分出细小的液体抠挖前面的小孔，同时也不忘照顾下面的两个囊袋。

埃迪彻底沦陷了。视力被剥夺使得身体格外敏感，触手和液体的每一个细小动作都被无限放大，那些过火的刺激像是直接作用在他的神经上面，引得他不住地战栗。浅浅刺入耳孔的触手更是极力地彰显存在感，湿润黏腻的抽插声音分外色情，让埃迪产生了仿佛大脑都要被吸走的错觉。

在这样全方位无死角的刺激下，埃迪很快就攀上了欲望的顶峰，腰身狠狠地顶起来，高高挺立的欲望上马眼怒张着要喷射出来——

然后高潮戛然而止。

毒液分出的一丝触手堵住了埃迪发泄的孔径。

他睁大了眼睛，眼前却依旧一片黑暗，无助和高潮被阻断的感觉几乎让埃迪崩溃，他意识模糊地哭喊，毫无尊严地祈求毒液放过他，甚至许诺让他做任何事都行。

毒液目的达成，在埃迪耳边发出满足的喟叹：“埃迪，真的吗？”

“什么都可以！”埃迪哭到打嗝，他从小到大都没这么丢脸过，却在毒液面前丢掉了最后一丝羞耻心，“满足我！”

“Yes my love.”与此同时，毒液放开了对埃迪的控制。

眼前仿佛有一道白光闪过，埃迪尖叫着射了出来，那些触手很快把他射出的精液包裹起来吞噬。埃迪几乎要溺死在这濒死的高潮里，他全身的感官都变得极度敏感，每一个毛孔都畅快的舒张开来，他扭动着身体把自己更多地送到毒液手里，试图分担这过度的刺激。就在这时，一阵更加猛烈的刺激涌入了他的大脑——

“埃迪真美味……”

“我们爱他。”

“是的，他值得最好的……”

“我们要保护好埃迪的一切……”

“埃迪。”“埃迪！”“埃迪……”

是的，就在这时，他与毒液共感了。这一瞬间，埃迪的大脑仿佛变成了最大的性器官，承受了来自两个完全不同生命体的全部快感。那些多到快要溢出的快感像是灵蛇一般在他脑海里游移，路过的地方都爆裂出细小的电流，进而引发更多的刺激。

而真正让他沦陷的，是毒液的思想。那里面满满的都是埃迪，笑着的哭着的面无表情的满脸狠厉的……都是他自己。甚至连人脑炸薯球巧克力球都退居二线。

他自认不是一个多愁善感的蠢货，但是他不得不承认，在他loser的生涯中，毒液是第一个如此重视他的存在。所以埃迪又没出息的哭了。

“我们爱你，”毒液用触手轻柔地吸去了埃迪脸上的泪水，语气前所未有的郑重，“埃迪给我们……”

“不行。”埃迪飞速地从刚刚的情绪中脱离出来，语气冷静地说道。思维共享的好处是，埃迪能完全了解到毒液的想法。而埃迪刚刚居然在想让他生孩子！他是男人！！这不可能！！！

“你刚刚说什么都答应我们。”毒液辛辣直白地指出。

埃迪翻了一个大大的白眼，咬牙切齿地说：“我只是没想到承诺还有这种用处。我以为，”他补充道，“你只会向我要求更多的巧克力球。”

“埃迪默认了！”毒液欢呼道。

“我要你承诺，”虽然埃迪现在跟毒液完全共感，能够知道这件事的全部过程，但他还是忍不住再次确认，“你我都不会因此受到伤害。”

“当然不会，”毒液郑重地承诺，“我们会永远保护好埃迪，直到永远。”

埃迪伸手环上共生体的臂膀，主动把自己送到对方的怀抱里。虽然两个人早就做过无数次比拥抱更加亲密的行为，但是这次显然更加不同，伴随着这个拥抱的是他们更高层面的、精神的结合。

两个智慧体同时发出一声悠长的、满足的喟叹。

“都交给我们吧，埃迪。”毒液许诺。

话音未落，毒液就控制着埃迪的手掌在自己的身体上游移起来，路过那些敏感点的时候属于人类的指尖上还会冒出细小的触手，抚摸搔弄。这种仿佛在自慰的诡异感很快就被汹涌而来的快感替代了，埃迪迅速地瘫软下来。

埃迪胸前的两个乳头红肿地高高挺立着，火辣辣地痛感和瘙痒的快感同时传到他的大脑里，那只手却还在不受自己控制地揉搓玩弄着那两块可怜的肉粒。明天穿上衣服一定会被磨得很痛，埃迪在脑子里不受控制地想道，因为这样的想象更加兴奋，身体前面的阴茎也流出了前液。

另一只手更是伸到了臀缝中间，一根指头刚浅浅地刺入紧闭的穴口，指尖就立刻冒出细小的触手开始分泌起粘液。那些粘液里面含有共生体在繁殖之前所分泌的特殊物质，可以使他们繁育后代的母体同时发情，更加利于受孕。虽然人类与共生体不同，但是依旧会在这种物质的刺激下情动，身体也会受到一定的改造，更加利于孕育共生体后代。

这时的埃迪快疯了。那些属于他的、在后穴里疯狂抽插的手指让他感觉是他在饥渴地玩弄自己，属于他自己的背德地羞耻地情感和属于埃迪满足快乐的情绪一同汹涌而来，脆弱的神经接受着属于两个人的剧烈情绪，带来前所未有的强烈快感。眼前的黑暗让他只能紧紧依偎着自己的共生体，嘴巴因为过度的刺激而大张着，与毒液伸出的舌尖接吻，口腔里分泌出来的大量唾液来不及吞咽，顺着嘴角蜿蜒而下，很快就流了一身。

随着身体里的手指不断增加不断深入，竟然从其中长出了无数细小的触手，它们疯狂涌入埃迪的身体，摩挲搔弄着每一寸肠壁，不放过每一处敏感点，还分泌出更多的液体改造着他的肠道，使得其更适应孕育小共生体。像是被无数小虫子啃噬的疼痛和酥麻击溃了埃迪，他哭喊着让毒液快些，快些进入他。

“我们要进来了。”毒液低沉的声音里也有着无法掩饰的兴奋，他控制着埃迪把手指拔出来，只见方才还紧闭的穴口变成了一个不停翕张的湿润小洞，甚至还流出了大量清澈的淫液。毒液更加兴奋了，他漆黑的身体里伸出一根格外粗长的触手，抵到了埃迪的臀缝之间。

埃迪此时早就被操弄地失去了神志，自然没有注意到毒液比平时更加骇人的性器官，他只是感受到了身后充满温度的粗大就急忙地向后坐，想要让那东西进来缓解他身体里的瘙痒。

“埃迪不要急，慢慢吃，”毒液愉悦地说，“这些都是你的。”

埃迪被进入的时候无声地尖叫了起来。那东西实在是太粗太长了，粗大的茎身把穴口的褶皱都撑开了，进入的过程中一寸一寸地碾压过他过分敏感的肠壁，带来又痛又爽的刺激。不知道多久以后，那长得吓人的性器官才整根没入，格外粗大的头部卡在了身体的最深处。

“埃迪准备好了吗？”毒液伸出长长的舌头，格外温柔地舔舐抚慰着他伴侣的身体。

埃迪瘫软在毒液怀抱里，面色潮红，浑身无力，只能胡乱地点了点头。

就在这时，那些共生体的卵开始顺着毒液的性器官进入了埃迪的身体。那些卵有些地方更加粗大，进入的时候甚至有些吃力。

会不会被撑裂？埃迪胡思乱想着，却被卵蛋碾过前列腺的变态快感再次击垮了思维。卵蛋在他平坦的小腹上撑出一个个凸起，那些凸起缓慢地向最深处移动，然后堆积起来。没过多久，他的肚子就被撑起了一个明显的弧度来，并且在逐渐变大，最后当卵都到达的时候，已经有人类怀孕四个月那么大了。

“埃迪真棒。”毒液一边爱抚着埃迪的身体，一边缓缓地把粗大从他身体里撤出来。空下来的穴口还不能合上，露出一个圆圆的小洞，随着呼吸蠕动着。

捂在埃迪双眼上的触手不知何时被收回去了，他失神地盯着天花板，无力地感受着身体深处因为卵蛋们骚动而带来的闷痛和隐约快感。

他居然被一个外星共生体操到怀孕！这种思想使他居然隐约感到欣喜和兴奋。他抬起头去寻找毒液的舌头，两人激烈的接吻起来。无数的思想快速地在他们的脑海里交换着，带来了更多的快感。

那些共生体卵在温暖湿润的环境里会迅速孵化，然后从母体里原路爬出。因此很快地，埃迪的肚子就膨胀地宛如十月怀胎，并且感觉到了身体里的骚动。

“毒液……”埃迪呻吟道，“我感觉他们快出来了。”

毒液把怀里的埃迪转了个方向，让他背对着靠在自己身上，几根触手拉高埃迪的双腿，门户大开，摆出一个给小孩把尿的姿势，让暂时作为产道的穴道完全暴露在空气中。

剧烈的垂坠感开始出现，埃迪明确地感受到肚子里的卵蛋们躁动起来，他们争先恐后地向外涌去，快速摩擦着内壁的同时也给埃迪带来了灭顶的快感。

在埃迪充满情欲的哭喊声中，他们的第一个孩子诞生了。

共生体卵一落下来就暂时融入了毒液的身体里，由毒液继续抚养教导，直到合适时机出去寻找属于自己的宿主。

卵蛋们一个接着一个地碾过埃迪的腺体，然后出生。

终于结束了。

“我们爱你。”毒液亲吻着怀里虚弱的埃迪，深情地说。

“我也是。”在昏睡过去意识远去之前，埃迪清晰地听到自己的回答声。

END


End file.
